1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a routine clock and more specifically to a routine clock having variable indicators.
2. Description of Related Art
Establishing a daily routine for children or those not accustomed to telling time can be a challenging effort. A small child may not understand the concept of time or how to identify units of time. This may be especially difficult when dealing with traditional analog clocks. Since the dawn of time, various aids have been developed to assist in this endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,870 issued to Cullom describes an analog clock oriented visual reminder. The visual reminders in Cullom are visual representations of specific tasks or events, such as a spoon, for reminding someone to take medicine. These reminders are attached to the clock using small metal hooks and are placed around the face of the clock. Thus, when the minute hand of the clock reaches a specific item, such as the spoon, the person viewing the clock may be reminded to take cough medicine. Unfortunately, the clock in Cullom does not address duration of a specific event. The reminders are positioned around the face of the clock at predetermined places and are not easily modified.
Another drawback to the clock in Cullom is that there is no clear association between the events and the hands of the clock. Thus, it is up to the viewer to interpret the reminder and the time. For example, if a spoon is hung at the 3:00 position, does the viewer need to be reminded to take medicine at 3:00 or is it that at 15 minutes past the hour that the medicine is to be consumed? In addition, the indicator may be associated with 3:00 PM and not 3:00 AM, but again, it is up to the viewer to interpret the proper time to be reminded.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,216 issued to Haughey describes an event clock that identifies various events. The event clock in Haughey is a clock with a single hand which points to events which are placed around the clock in a radial fashion. As time passes, the hand rotates around and reminds the user that an event is to take place. In addition, the clock in Haughey may be programmed to be variable in time duration such that a 360 degree sweep of the single hand may correspond to a minute, 5 minutes, 60 minutes and so forth. However, the event clock in Haughey does not have multiple hands and as such, is not effective in telling time or indicating events at any time of the day.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,325 issued to McGuire describes a children's sleep time and clock device. The device as described in McGuire has a clock as well as a separate event wheel that rotates when the clock reaches the time for a particular event. The clock as described in McGuire has a separate event wheel that rotates independently from the hands of the analog clock. In addition, the clock in McGuire is used to identify sleep times as opposed to other events. The clock in McGuire cannot address activities other than sleep and thus, is not an effective tool in teaching routines as they relate to time.
One of the drawbacks of the prior art is that the identification of events is not presented in direct conjunction with an analog clock. Additionally, some of the prior art does not allow the events to be modified in duration. Other drawbacks of the prior art may not describe multiple or different activities as they may occur relative to the time as it is displayed on an analog clock. What is needed is a clock that allows events to be scheduled at any time for any duration and displayed upon an analog clock, thus allowing the viewer to visually understand telling time as well as provide the concept of time as it relates to a duration of an event.
The present invention overcomes some of the limitations associated with the previous clocks. The present invention identifies various periods of time on a clock and in conjunction with an indicator may annunciate an event for a given time. The periods of time may also be color coded to make it easier for a child to identify the time periods. In another aspect of the present invention, the event indicator may be variable in size in order to accurately reflect the duration of the specific event.